Helen Plum
by Linda E
Summary: This is my first fanfiction story. This story is a mother's take on the situation. A different look at Helen. It is rated: M for cussing. Thanks for reading and please let me know what you think!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Hi. This is my very first fanfiction story. I am new to ff, but have read Janet Evanovich for years. Love the Stephanie Plum series!**

**Thank you for reading my story and please let me know what you think!**

Hi. My name is Helen Plum and I have two daughters, Victoria and Melanie. Victoria is more like me as that she is married and has a family. My other daughter, it is hard to explain, I think she has a screw loose. She can't seem to conform to the norm. She claims to be a bounty hunter for her cousin Vinnie but I think she is just spinning her wheels because I keep getting phone calls from all over town from people telling me she has been shot or her car has been blown up. I don't understand why she continues to do this. She is driving me to drink. I worry about her every minute. Then she decides to date this Cuban hoodlum, called Ranger. I don't know, what's a mother to do? My husband Frank said I shouldn't worry so, that this phase she is going through will pass. Six months ago she lost her job in a department store due to downsizing. Darn economy! When I suggested she go talk to her cousin Vinnie for a job I thought she would do some filing or computer work. Melanie has a college degree in business; I never dreamed he would make her a bounty hunter. I felt like hitting him with a brick, putting my daughter in such danger. What was he thinking?

To back up for just a moment, Vinnie owns a Bail Bond Agency. He is married to Lucille, a fine woman whose dad just happens to be the head of the local Family, if you know what I mean. Her dad financed Vinnie with the purchase of the Bail Bond Agency. In return he makes a suitable profit when the bonds are collected. This morning I received a phone call from Mrs. Morelli. Her son, Joe, is a local police officer and Melanie and Joe have an on and off again relationship. Right now it was set on off. Mrs. Morelli said she heard on the news that there was an explosion on Stark St. around 9:30 a.m. The news showed a young woman sitting on the curb covered in what looked like blood and she resembled Melanie. She continued to lecture me as to how I could allow my daughter to be in such an area of town as Stark St. and what kind of mother was I that I could not control my own child. I thanked her for the information and then told her that my daughter was grown and had every right to choose her profession. After hanging up the phone I turned on the TV, grabbed the ironing board out of the closet and started to iron. I do this when I am stressed out. It is too early to reach for a drink so ironing will just have to do. I didn't get very far; the phone was ringing off the hook with more news about my wonderful daughter. The Burg is a "flutter in the gutter". You can't sneeze where I live without the entire neighborhood hearing about it. I don't like when people criticize my abilities, especially when it comes to raising my children. After all, who do these people think they are? All they want to do is have something to talk about and believe me it is never good news they spread. The news showed an update on the report of the explosion on Stark St. and sure enough, there is my daughter sitting on the curb covered in blood. I couldn't stop shaking. I picked up the phone and call Melanie on her cell.

"Melanie are you alright? The phone has been blowing up with calls about you being in an explosion. Please tell me you are ok?"

She replied "yes mom, just a little shaken."

She said she would stop by for dinner and explain everything. She told me that Ranger was there with her and all was fine. OK, so this Ranger guy wasn't so bad after all if he had things under control and she was safe. I have to give him credit, he always watches out for her. Not like Joe Morelli, all he ever did was yell at her when something happened. I guess that is the Italian in him. I should know I am married to one. Frank is more laid back now, but I remember when we were younger, he counted to 10 many times. Frank is a retired Army Major. He spends most of his time now down at the Italian American club because my mother lives with us and likes to drive him crazy. I have to admit, my mother is not the typical old lady. At 80 years old she acts and dresses like she is 30. She also packs a 38 special in her purse. She doesn't know how to shoot it but as she would say "it sure packs a wallop when she swings her purse at someone."

At 6:00 p.m. the table was set and dinner was ready. Mom was at the door waiting for Melanie to come in. Mom announced that Melanie had company with her, that "HUNK Ranger" as she would call him. I hurried and set another plate. Frank greeted them both and we all sat down to eat a nice salad, pot roast, mashed potatoes and peas. I was looking over at Melanie seeing all the band aids she was wearing and shook my head. After waiting a bit I asked what the situation was this morning and how bad was she hurt. She told me it wasn't so bad just some scraps and cuts from glass when a window blew out of the apartment house she was leaving with a perp she had apprehended. Something about the gas being left on the stove but the pilot was out. I didn't see anyone with her on the TV so I asked what happened to the perp. She explained that Ranger already had him picked up and transported to the police station. My mother was so excited, she wanted to know all the details. Then she asked if she could ride along with Melanie on her next apprehension. She reached down to her purse and pulled out her 38 and started waving it around. We all shouted "NO" and ducked under the table. I made the sign of the cross and looked over at Ranger. He had a smile on his face and just shook his head. Dad asked if this person she picked up was someone we knew. Melanie said his name was George Barr and that he had been charged with harassment of a police officer. Barr was stopped for traffic violation and decided to give the officer a hard time. She explained that she didn't think he was as dangerous as some of the other perps she has brought in and that everything would have been just fine if the gas was turned off. Dad agreed and said the name sounded a bit familiar.

**Hoped you liked it. Please let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**A/N: OC Name changes modeled after Stephanie, in honor of my daughter Melanie.**

**Helen's POV**

With dinner over my dad asked Ranger to join him out front for a cigar and some man talk. Melanie started the coffee and I cleared the table and mom brought out the chocolate cake she helped make this morning. With everything tidied up we had some time for just us girls to talk. I asked Melanie to tell me more about her friend Ranger.

"Does he have a real name or is it just Ranger?"

"No mom, his name is Carlos but everyone calls him Ranger because he was Special Forces in the Army and still goes on special missions when they call him."

"Well, that sounds impressive, tell me more".

She explained that there wasn't any more to tell. Ranger was a very private person and kept his personal life his own.

"I don't know how to take in this bit of information. Does he have something to hide? I will have to keep my eyes and ears peeled for any signs of discretion."

Melanie announced it was time for cake and called the men back in. Ranger just had coffee but not Melanie; she had 2 pieces of cake and offered to take home any leftovers.

**...**

**Melanie's PVO**

"Well I think that went over well."

Ranger reached over and squeezed her hand in agreement.

"So, tell me, what was it my dad wanted to talk to you about?"

"Oh nothing much, just asked about Rangeman and how things were going with the business."

"Hum, ok. So what do we do know? Would you like to come back to my place? We can watch a movie and drink some wine."

Ranger replied: "Babe, I would love nothing more than spend more time with you tonight but duty calls back at Rangeman. Believe me we can find something better to do than watch a movie. Next time I will be sure to show you just how interesting a time we can have."

That put a sparkle in my eyes. Ranger drove me to my apartment as a perfect gentleman that he is; he escorted me upstairs and went in to make sure all was safe. Then he pulled me closer to him and placed his lips on mine. His hands held my face ever so gently. Just as I was falling into Ranger Danger Land, he pulled back and smiled; "Babe" was all he said and gently close the door behind him. I fed Rex, my pet hamster, a grape and some pellets. Filled his bottle of water and said good night to him. He looked at me and wiggled his noise and ran into his soup can.

"One of these days I will have to upgrade his home."

I reached into the fridge and pulled out a beer and turned on the TV. All I could think of was Ranger. Dinner went well. Grandma didn't shoot anyone or anything. She didn't even get a chance to pinch Ranger like she did the first time she met him. He was sure to sit on the other side of the table this time. Then my mind flashed back to that kiss.

"Oh that kiss; how can anyone kiss with such intensity and passion and then say goodnight… Only Ranger."

There is so much more I need to learn about this man. As for tonight, I will sleep with a smile on my face. 

**Thank you so much for reading. Please leave a review and tell me what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A spin off of JE stories.**

**A/N -All characters belong to JE. Some of the names have been changed in honor of my daughter. Mild language.**

**Chapter 3**

**Melanie PVO**

I rolled over reaching my arm across the pillow and felt NOTHING.

"Shit, it was just a dream." I moaned pulling the covers back up over my head.

Then the alarm started to buzz and the phone started to ring.

"OMG can't I just have some peace in the morning?" I muttered as I shut the alarm off and walked to the kitchen and looked at the phone.

The caller ID said Joe Morelli. I picked up the receiver.

"Hi Joe what's up?" I yawned into the phone.

"Hello Cupcake, just checking on you. How do you feel today? The boys really miss you." Um, how should I answer that one? I wondered if he was ever going to stop using that corny line. It's hard to believe he is a grown man in his thirties.

"Smart ass, what do you really want Joe? I don't have time for this." I was losing my patience with him.

"Cupcake how long are you going to play this game, you know, we aren't getting any younger. I miss you and I think we should get back together. Bob needs his mother. He really misses you." I am about to pull my hair out with this guy.

"No Joe, not going to happen. I keep telling you we can be friends but nothing more. You should introduce Bob to Joyce; I bet she would like him." I hate Joyce Barnhart, I've hated her all through school and when I found her and my ex-husband doing the horizontal mamba on my dining room table I hated them both. Joe deserves that bitch. She would make a wonderful 'Mom' for Bob the dog.

"So you are sure about this Cupcake because there is a new little hottie down at the Cluck in the Bucket that is giving me the eye?" He told me proudly.

"I'd go for it Joe because you are beating a dead horse here." With that I hung up the phone.

I started the coffee going and gave Rex some Trix cereal. I swear he gave me the biggest smile. While the coffee was brewing I called Lula and asked if she wanted to go with me to pick up a couple of skips. I had two files that were still outstanding. One was a big one and Vinnie was having a fit. The other one was easy and together Lula and I could have a little fun. This guy was 62 years old and arrested in a clown outfit for exposure. Seems the back of his costume was cut out around his behind and he would run up to the ladies and make them laugh, then turn around and wiggle his butt at them and run away. He missed his court date so now I have to bring him in to reschedule.

"I already have my gun locked and loaded Honey, just waiting on you." I could hear Lula putting things in her purse.

"Oh boy, let me jump in the shower and I will be in to the office soon. Should I bring donuts?" I was hoping she would tell me they already had donuts there so it wouldn't be coming out of my pocket.

"Sure, I'm doing my happy dance, hurry up I am going to need extra cause I am dancing up a storm waiting for you." I guess I was stopping at the Tasty Pastry on my way in after all.

Lula works at the bond office as a file clerk. Actually, I have only seen her filing once. She likes to accompany me to pick up the skips. I give her a cut of my take so she gets some extra income, and I get some needed help. She used to be a Ho but one morning I found her beaten and bloody close to death on my fire escape. After that she decided to seek other employment. She likes her new profession but hasn't changed her style of clothes. She prefers spandex and the brighter the colors the better. It amazes me how she can squeeze her size 22 body into a size 2 spandex. Yes, there is some extra skin popping out but as she explains it she is a big beautiful black woman and I am just a skinny little white girl. I walked into the bonds office and greeted Lula and Connie. I placed the box of 2 dozen donuts on Connie's desk and reached for a cup of coffee.

"OOOOOO Honey you did well. Look Connie we have creams, jellies, chocolates and ones with sprinkles. I think I need at least 2 to start. Let's see."

Connie grabbed herself a jelly donut and asked me how things were going. I told her it was all good then reached for a chocolate cream. Connie is old school Italian. She is a bit older than me and has quite a bit more cleavage than I do and just happens to be married into the Family, (if you know what I mean.) I like her; she is honest, open and a good friend. Opening the file on the clown I see his name is Pete Splatt and he lives in the 'Burg.

"Hey Lula, this Pete character lives just 3 blocks from my mother's house. Says here he lives alone with his cat. Let's go we should be done by lunch time." I told her as I settled in on the faux leather couch.

"Maybe we can go visit your mom and grandmother and get a free lunch while we are in your folk's neighborhood." She might have a plan I could live with.

We parked 3 houses down from Splatt's house and cut the engine. We sat there a while taking in the surrounding area. I could see that his car was in the driveway. There were a couple of people on the street. One was walking his dog and the lady across the street from us was working in her garden tending the flowers. All the houses were the same as my parent's house just different colors, single family, semi-detached modest homes. I reached in my purse and grabbed my pepper spray and my stun gun and put them into my pockets. We walked up to the skip's door and knocked. After a few minutes Mr. Splatt opened the door and gave us a big smile. I explained to him that we were from the bonds office and that he had missed his court date and would have to come with us to reschedule.

He looked at me and said, "what, why would you two lovely ladies want to do something like that. "

"Oh now you see Melanie this one sassy old man. And I know sassy." Splatt laughed and told me he didn't have to go to court because he wasn't going to jail. I told him he had to tell the judge that because right now he was a wanted felon. I explained to him that if he came with me now I would call Connie and have her meet him down there to rebond him out so he would be home in just a couple of hours. He agreed, grabbed his keys and we walked out locking the door behind us. As I said before, piece of cake. 

**Helen PVO**

I wish that damn Angie Morelli would mind her own business. She called again this morning to stir the pot. She wanted to know if I spoke to Melanie and made her quit her job. As she put it "you know, Joe isn't going to wait forever to marry her and there isn't anyone better than my Joe. He could make an honest woman out of her and keep her under control, unlike you Helen." That did it!

"Angie, if you would have taught your sons how to respect women when they were growing up their reputations would be better. I have no reason to push my daughter into a relationship with a guy who can't keep his pants closed or his mouth shut. End of discussion, please do not call back unless you have something positive to say." I slammed the phone down.

The whole time I was on the phone with Angie my mother was prancing around the kitchen ranting and raving "that damn Angie, I am going to shoot her in the ass next time I see her then she would know just how big a pain in the ass she is." If I wasn't so pissed off at Joe's mother I would have laughed but my mother does not need encouragement.

"Mom, don't you have an appointment at the salon this morning? I can drive you over there. I could use a trim myself."

"Oh boy that will be swell, just let me put on my shoes and pack some extra bullets just in case we run into one of those Morelli women." She headed for the stairs to get her purse.

"Mom, you don't think Angie is right do you? I mean Melanie isn't getting any younger and I guess being married to a cop wouldn't be so bad. It is steady work and he could provide for her and any children they would have. I just hate the idea of them together after what he did to her when she was 16. I wish she would have told me and her father then. I would have borrowed your gun and went after him myself." I was starting to wonder if Angie was right about Melanie.

"Helen I shouldn't be telling you this but Frank knew. Joe wrote what he did to her on the men's bathroom walls for all to see. That is how Frank found out. Melanie was so ashamed she begged Frank not to tell you because she couldn't face you if you knew. When Frank went to confront Morelli he found that he had already left for the Navy." Mother confessed to me.

"Why do my girls always think the worse of me? Oh mom, my heart is breaking now. How can I ever make it up to her? I tried to be a good mother, really I did. Sure I was harder on Melanie but she was such a rebel, if I said blue she would say gray. If I said no, she would climb out the bathroom window. All I ever wanted was for my girls to grow up happy and have a family of their own." I sat down on the chair and held my head in my hands.

"Helen it is all water under the bridge now. Time heals and no point to bring it up again. Just so you know Joe isn't any good for Melanie or any woman in Trenton. He was and will always be a pig. All those Morelli boys are. Let's go see what is going on down at the salon. Maybe we can swing by the deli on the way back and pick up some things to fix for lunch." Mom tried to reassure me. And we headed out for the hair salon.

**Special thanks to Susan for being my Beta. **

**Thank you for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Melanie PVO**

Lula and I dropped Mr. Splatt off at the police station and getting my receipt we headed out. As we headed toward the Burg I phoned my parent's house and grandma answered. I asked her if mom had prepared lunch and if they had enough for Lula and me to join them.

"Sure come on over Melanie. We just got back from the hair salon. We are all dolled up. I decided to have a pink wash put on my hair today. I think the men will get excited when they see my new look." Grandma told us excitedly. I winced as I explained to her we were on our way and hung up handing my cell phone to Lula so she could put it back in my bag.

We pulled up to my parents and as usual grandma greeted us at the front door. The dining room table was already set for lunch. Mom had opened several packages of cold cuts and they were set on a platter along with containers of potato and macaroni salads, and for the sandwiches there were fresh rolls from the bakery. Yum! Grandma asked if we liked her new look. We agreed she sure looked sexy in pink hair. Mom just rolled her eyes, made the sign of the cross and laughed.

After we finished eating our lunch I dropped Lula back at the office. I decided to call and ask Ranger if I could come to Rangeman and run a background check on him and while there visit Ranger.

Taking my phone from my bag I hit speed dial #1.

"Babe." I heard Ranger's typical greeting when I call.

"May I come to Rangeman and run a file on a skip that I have?" I always tried to ask and to not just assume it was okay to use his resources when searching for my skips.

"Come on in to the office. Where are you now?"

"I am at the office right now. I just dropped off Lula and picked up my check. I will first run by the bank to make my deposit and then head your way. Thank you, Ranger."

"Babe." His way of saying good-bye.

Before heading to the bank I sat in my old beat up car, opened my file and read it one more time. John Moore had been arrested for armed robbery. He had entered Pino's Italian Restaurant just as the manager was closing the back door. He tied the employees up and locked them in the cooler. When the manager refused to open the safe he decided to just take the safe with him. Seems the police grabbed Moore coming out of Pino's with the safe in his hands. Guess he couldn't say he didn't do it now could he. He missed his court date and hasn't been seen since. He must not be from this area. Because if he was he would have known Pino's is a favorite of the police in Trenton.

I am so thankful Ranger lets me come to Rangeman and run these checks on my skips. It makes apprehending them so much easier. And I get to see Ranger, what more could I ask for?

After reviewing the file and returning it to my bag I headed out.

There wasn't much of a line at the bank's drive thru so I was able to finish my business there in 5 minutes. Heading on to Rangeman a clown ran out in front of my car. He jumped up and down and turned around mooned me then he continued to run across the street. I laughed and shook my head. Some people never learn.

"Unbelievable." I just shook my head laughing.

I pulled into the underground gated parking at Rangeman and parked in one of the 4 spots that were reserved for Ranger's personal use. As I exited my car I felt his strong arm encircle me and I took in the scent of his Bulgari Green aftershave. He pulled me in close to him and gently kissed me. It was a long and sensual kiss that I could get lost in. Thinking to myself I said, 'OMG! What am I getting myself into? Am I falling for this man? I barely know anything about him? OMG! Ranger Danger! Ranger Danger!' All the bells were going off in my head but I didn't care. I felt Ranger press me closer into him and I could feel how our kiss was affecting him. I knew all too well what it was doing to me. Ranger ended the kiss and looked deep into my eyes. His lips were showing a slight smile. He took my hand and we headed to the elevator and pressed 5 for the fifth floor. Ranger never said a word he just put his arm around my waist and held me close. I could feel his breath as he placed a kiss into my curls. As we exited the elevator on 5 we passed Hector and Bobby.

I gave them a shy hello and followed Ranger to his office. He asked to see the file I wanted to run a check on. I handed it over to him. He told me I could use the computer I did last time I was there. He asked to let him know what I found out about the skip when I was finished. I told him I would and decided to head over to the break area and grab a cup of coffee before starting on the file. I then went to 'my computer' and sat down and started running the name through the search programs. When the information popped up on the screen I just kept looking at it glad that I had come to Rangeman before going after the creep. This guy was wanted in Williamsburg, VA for assault with a deadly weapon. He was also wanted in Iowa for suspicion of murder. He had a long record with the law starting with dealing drugs, then stealing cars and just progressed over the years. I dug deeper into the suspicion of murder charges in Iowa. A woman was kidnapped, beaten, stabbed and buried alive. He thought she was dead and had tried to dispose of the body by burying her. Thank God someone became suspicious when they saw a man burying what looked like a body and phoned the police. By the time the police came to the scene they found the caller clawing at the dirt and holding a woman's head up so that she could breath. She was rushed to the hospital. She described John Moore and gave his name but the police were unable to find him.

"Wow, this guy is far more than what I want to deal with. I need to talk to Ranger." I picked up the folder knocked on Ranger's door and walked in. He looked up at me with those dark brown eyes.

My mother occasionally mentioned bedroom eyes when she would see someone who had a certain look but I could never figure out what she was talking about until I met Ranger.

Melanie thought 'Yep, bedroom eyes!' Ranger laughed.

"Oh, sorry did I say that out loud?" I was so embarrassed.

"I am afraid so Babe." Ranger smiled.

I handed him my folder and told him I think I was going to need his help with this guy. In fact I know I need his help.

Ranger read the file and looked up at me. "Babe, I don't want you to go after this guy. He is more dangerous than just robbing Pino's. If you don't mind I would like to give this to Tank and Lester to handle and let them bring him in for you." I started to protest. "Babe, don't even try, this guy is wanted for attempted murder. That leads me to believe this isn't his first time trying or actually killing someone. I know you are good at what you do but please let me help you and have the boys take this over." He came around his desk and pulled me up close to him. He whispered into my ear that I was everything to him and he could not take a chance on losing me. Then before I had a chance to say a word he kissed me.

Ranger looked at me and said: "don't be surprised Melanie, as you know I don't give my feelings away to just anyone. I am a private person, but I have no intention of losing you to anyone. The thought of anyone but me being involved with you brings my blood to a boil. Tell me you can feel the spark between us as I do."

All I could do was swallow hard and look into his eyes. They were so dark and intense I knew he was speaking the truth. "Ranger," he stopped me and asked me to call him Carlos. "Carlos, I do. I think I felt it the moment I saw you sitting in the diner all those months ago. But I was involved with Joe and you always said you didn't do relationships."

Ranger held my face in his hands and gently kissed me. "Babe in my line of work I have to be very careful because I have made many enemies who would hurt the people in my life to get to me. I have found it easier to protect the ones I love by loving them from a far. I can't do that with you. I want you Babe. I want more for us. I don't want to take a chance of losing you" and with that he kissed me again.

"Know that if you want a life with me, I will do anything and everything I have to as long as it keeps you safe. You have seen how effective the trackers I put in your purse and on your cars have been. Know that I would like to have one of the guys partner with you whenever you pick up your skips. Lula is sweet but she adds nothing towards your protection. I would like to add a couple of more requests. One, I want to train you in self-defense so that you will be more confident while you are out in the field. Second, you spend some time downstairs in the range each week so that you become comfortable shooting and carrying your gun. I won't allow you to be a victim because of my past."

I swallowed hard. This was all unexpected and life changing for me. I hate carrying my gun. So far I have killed 3 people in the line of duty as a bond enforcement agent and I have nightmares all the time about them. The self-defense training would be great. I would then be able to handle the jerks that have tried to rough me up when I have attempted to capture them. That sure would be a plus. Hmm, I would need to tell Lula and I don't think she will be too happy being left to do just filing but having one of the guys along with me wouldn't be so bad. I looked up at Carlos asking, "So I will have to practice shooting my gun and carry it with me? You know I don't like guns but I understand your concerns and my answer is yes, I will do whatever you feel best." I wanted to say "I love you and want a life with you but I held that back for now." But I was thinking 'soon' I would be able to tell him.

**Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A spin off of JE stories. **

**All characters belong to JE. **

**Some of the names have been changed in honor of my daughter. **

**Mild language. **

**Chapter 5 **

Today is Monday, it is 6:30 a.m. and my alarm is going off. I promised Carlos that I would meet him at the Rangeman gym at 7:00 a.m. I jumped out of bed and shut off the alarm. I dressed in a pair of sweats and a tank top but I stuffed a clean set of clothes in my purse to put on after my work out. I quickly brushed my teeth and put my hair up in a sloppy bun then went into the kitchen to feed Rex. I gave Rex some hamster pellets, checked his water bottle and ran out the door. While I was driving down Hamilton Avenue I kept thinking of what happened last night between Carlos and myself. It was almost magical. We are now officially a couple. I am so happy. I don't care about anything else. I will have to call home today and announce my good news.

Then I thought about Lula. How am I going to tell her about having a new partner without hurting her feelings? I pulled into the Rangeman garage and parked in my usual spot. I ran up the stairs to the gym and was not surprised to see that Ranger was already there.

"Babe" is all he said. "Good morning Carlos" I said and reached up and gave him a kiss. I made it there just in time. It was 7:00 a.m. on the button. Ranger started me off with some stretching and bending then went to 15 minutes on the bike and 15 minutes on the treadmill. Then back to more stretching. He said that was enough for my first day. He handed me a bottle of water and we went to the 7th floor to take our showers.

When we entered Ranger's apartment he took me in his arms and kissed me. I had been in his apartment before and I could feel the peacefulness of our surrounding, very Zen-like. He walked me to the bedroom and told me to go ahead and take my shower and he would get breakfast set up for us. When I finished my shower I joined him at the kitchen bar. He had our coffees already poured and he had toasted some bagels and had set out some fat free cream cheese. Perfect for me, I love bagels and cream cheese. While I ate breakfast he headed in to the bathroom to take his shower. When I was finished eating I rinsed our plates and joined Carlos in the bedroom. He had just come out of the shower and had a towel draped low around his waist. God help me the sight of him like this makes me want to take my clothes off and attack him. His body is so perfect. He walked over to me and put his arms around me. He took a small curl of my hair that was hanging down and placed it behind my ear. Then he kissed my neck in just the right spot. I started to melt. He looked into my eyes and gave me a smile. Taking a step back he asked me about my plans for the day. While I explained what I needed to get done he reminded me to take someone to help me with any takedowns I had planned. I came to a decision I was going to tell Lula about the new partner first and not just spring it on her suddenly. Carlos reluctantly agreed but told me only for today. We then decided to meet up again about 5.

Before I left he kissed me again and pulled on my pony tail telling me "call me when you are done today and I will pick you up and we can have dinner." He walked me downstairs to my car and watched me drive off to start my work day.

I got to the office before Lula so I grabbed another cup of coffee. I asked Connie where Lula was. Connie said that Lula had called and said she would be a little late. I settled down on the couch to wait for Lula to arrive. Connie and I passed the time catching up on Burg gossip. At 10 Lula came running in the front door of the bond office carrying a pastry box.

"Good morning ladies, I thought I would treat everyone today to some donuts. Take a look I have some of everything." Lula announced.

We all reached in and grabbed our favorites. I had to ask. "Lula what's the occasion. Why are you bringing donuts?"

Lula told us to have seat she had an announcement. Connie and I exchanged surprised looks but we gave Lula all our attention. "Well I have some news and it will be life changing for me. I am sure you both will be happy for me." She told us proudly.

Connie and I looked at each other and then to Lula. Lula continued telling us that she had decided to go back to school. First she was going to get her GED and she had applied for several grants to help her get started with college courses. She notified us that she would have to be in class every morning, Monday thru Thursday for 4 hours. She promised Connie that she would come straight to work after class and complete her work day.

"Well, this is a surprise. I have to say for both Melanie and myself that we are very proud of you for taking this big step." Connie told Lula.

I asked Lula what kind of classes she would like to take after she got her GED. She said she was thinking of taking computer classes so that she would be able to better help Connie around in the office.

"So I won't be going out skip chasing with you after today. I hope that is alright. I start classes tomorrow. I have so much to do today. I have to purchase my school supplies and decide what I am going to wear for my first day. Connie, do you think I can leave early today, so I can get things going?" Lula begged Connie.

Connie told her it would be fine. Vinnie was out of town on vacation and she would smooth it over with him when he returned in two weeks. I gave Lula a big hug and told her she was doing the right thing and that I would help any way I could. I grabbed my new files and we headed out the door.

Lula and I got into my car and went through my files. She asked if we were going after John Moore first. I told her I decided to let Ranger handle him. He was just too dangerous for us to get involved with. Vinnie must be crazy for putting up a bond for him. No wonder he was in a panic when he skipped. The balance of my files were run of the mill, we decided to flip a coin to see who would be first then got on our way.

Our day was over by 2 so I suggested we head to the mall to do some school clothes shopping. Lula got so excited she agreed that she needed some new duds for the beginning of her new life. I was glad when she said she did not want any more spandex. She wanted to blend in with the rest of the women in class. I was so proud of her.

**Thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A spin off of JE stories.**

**All characters belong to JE. **

**Some of the names have been changed in honor of my daughter. **

**Mild language.**

**Chapter 6**

After finishing dinner with Carlos at Pino's we headed over to my parent's house to tell them of our news. As we pulled up to the house Grandma opened the door to greet us. She gave me a kiss and reached over and pinched Ranger on the cheek. He laughed and grabbed her hand and kissed it. We said hello to everyone and Mom asked if we would like some coffee. She had made lemon tarts and we were just in time for desert. She noticed that Ranger and I were holding hands and she gave me a questioning look. As we sat down at the kitchen table and she served everyone our coffee, Grandma put out the tarts.

My dad looked over at us and said "OK you two it looks like something is up. Would you like to tell us something?" I giggled and looked at Ranger.

Ranger cleared his throat and looked at my dad. "Sir, I would first like to say thank you for welcoming me to your table. I would also like to say that Melanie and I have decided to take our friendship to the next level. We have decided to become a couple. She is the most amazing woman I have ever met and I would be honored to have all your blessings from the start of our commitment to each other." Ranger said to my dad while holding my shaking hand in his.

Everyone dropped their forks. There was silence in the room. Then everyone started talking at once. My mother made the sign of the cross, then came over and hugged us both. My dad shook Ranger's hand and Ranger asked him to call him Carlos from now on.

Grandma was grinning from ear to ear. She said: "I knew this would happen. I could see it coming. Well Helen we got ourselves a real hunk in the family now. The Burg will be buzzing once I tell the girls at the salon."

"Your right Mom and I will be the proud mother to tell them all that my daughter is in a relationship with a successful man who not only is a veteran but also a perfect gentleman. We are very happy for them both. Ranger, I mean Carlos, I was wrong in the beginning to believe all the lies about you being a thug and trouble maker. Watching you with my daughter all these months I can see the true man you are. You have always made sure she was safe and looked after. Please forgive me for ever doubting you. I am happy to welcome you into the family. "

**Helen POV**

I can't wait to call Victoria in the morning and tell her about her sister and Carlos. Finally, my family will be perfect. I hope wedding plans are in the near future.

**_Well, this is the end of my story._**

**_I hope you all liked it._**

**_Thanks for reading!_**


End file.
